


Clover Town Trouble

by Ironfairy88



Series: Family Fluff [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, These two are always doing something, Twin trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Elivar and Invar Redfox finally make it over to Clover Town and get into trouble with Blue Pegasus.





	Clover Town Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and the second part to Hell's Bells. You don't have to read that one first to understand what is going on with this story. I hope you enjoy this short about the trouble the demon twins cause.

“Sorry to bother you Makarov” Bob spoke over the lacrima. “I believe I have two children from your guild here currently in our custody” Makarov rubbed his temples. “Let me guess they’re twins?” Bob nodded moving the lacrima so that the Fairy Tail guild master could see for himself. “Hi ya Master” Invar waved, her sister elbowing her in the ribs. “Idiot we’re caught, he is going to be pissed” Elivar scolded. “Shit I forgot” her sister only shook her head. “Look Makarov I really dislike being the bad guy here but these two are in a world of trouble, I am going to need their parents to come get them right away or I will have to send them to the magic council to deal with” “What that’s not fair!” one of the girls shouted. “SILENCE” Makarov yelled over the lacrima. “Bob I apologize for these two, please send me any bills from the damages and I’ll send the parents over right away” Bob nodded thanking him for his quick response and ended the call.

“MIRA!” the master yelled from his office. “Bring me those damn demon twin’s parents!” Mira cringed when she hear the small man yell. Those two were in for a mess of trouble now, especially after last time. “Those two will never learn” She said out loud. “Oh are the twins in trouble again?” Cana slid down the bar to where Mira was cleaning glasses. “Sounds like it, they left for a simple job just two days ago over in Clover Town, from the sounds of it, the master of Blue Pegasus is involved with it now.” 

“This was a bad idea, I should have never let you talk me into this Invar, knowing pop were as good as doomed, and I still can’t believe you hit me. ” 

“Na mom won’t let pop do anything to us, we will be fine, a little community service, a few months without magic, it will all blow over” Invar smiled. 

“But you heard Master Bob they will turn us over to the council if they don’t come to get us, what if pop gets mom to agree to that” Elivar was in a full on panic, they mostly stuck to small pranks after what happened with the bells at the cathedral, but Invar convinced her that two years was long enough and it was time to get back to more interesting things. “Not only that but we are going to get Uncle Lily in trouble and he won’t take us on missions anymore” 

“I didn’t think of that” She hung her head in shame.

“He’s probably out there looking for us right now, poor Lily. I bet he’s freaking out” 

“Gajeel and Levy are going to kill me how could I let those two out of my sights especially with that Blue Pegasus kid” Lily flew over the town looking for the familiar patches of blue and black hair. The two girls were paired up with the kid when they came to the Blue Pegasus guild to get the details of the job. It was a simple job, perfect for young mages just starting out, just spend the day rounding up the stray cats and taking them to the shelter to be fixed and released back into the streets. The job was made even easier since Lily came along, the cats wouldn’t run from him and he could easily get them to the cages, all the kids had to do was to take them to the shelter, and release them the next day. However some time during the day the girls ditched Lily and ran off with the other kid. “Should have known they would do this, and to think they were starting to grow up” Lily shook his head and headed to the guild to report back with Bob. 

Gajeel stormed into the guild hall, irate that the kids once again got in serious trouble. Levy followed after, the boys on her hips and Pewter following right behind her. He walked right past Mira and straight to the Master’s office, Levy handed off the boys to Mira and Cana, running after him. “Gajeel calm down” He knocked on the door. “I’m not going to calm down, not only are they in big trouble but they also managed to slip by Lily, they are not going on any jobs until they are adults, this shit has to stop Levy” The old man’s voice called for them to come in. “Gramps what did they do now?” Gajeel stood in front of the desk. “I don’t know the details but you and Levy need to get over to Clover Town, Bob is going to send them to the council if you don’t get your asses over there.” Levy gasp at the mention of the council getting involved. “But they are only children, surely he doesn’t intend for them to go to jail.” Gajeel held his hand up, silencing the bluenette. “Maybe that’s what they need” Gajeel crossed his arms. “That’s something for the two of you to discuss, just go take care of it before I decide to kick those two delinquents out of the guild. They both nodded heading out of the office. 

_flashback_

“Meet Haruki, he will be your partner for this job” Bob introduced the boy to the two girls and Lily. “Nice to meet you Haruki, this is Elivar and Invar” The young boy bowed to the girls in classic Blue Pegasus fashion, Lily only rolled his eyes at the gesture. The group set out to start on their job. Rounding up the cats were rather boring with Lily pretty much doing all the work, the children just sat next to the cages, ready to close the doors once the cat was inside. The first set of cages were filled in no time and dropped off to the shelter without incident. “This is no fun, Lily is doing all the work.” Invar complained. “Oh well it’s easy jewel and helps get our name out there just shut up and lets get it done” Elivar sat an empty cage at the end of a dead end alley. “We could convince the cat to let us take a break I know a nice cafe we can go to, I’ll pay for us” “That sounds like fun come on sis” Elivar rolled her eyes and headed off with the other two young mages. 

“See told you this place nice let’s get a seat” Haruki sat down at a window table, with the girls sitting across from him. “Ah Haruki nice to see you again, are these lovely ladies your girl friends?” The waitress asked him with a wink. “Eww gross” Elivar resisted the urge to barf. “No ma’am, just some friends I’m on a job with” She gave him a nod and left the menus on the table as she went to help the next customer. “Where the hell did those kids run off two? I knew this was a bad idea why do I listen to that bone head dragonslayer?” Lily flew around looking for the kids. “We should dine and dash” giggled Invar. “I don’t know isn’t that stealing?” Haruki twisted his napkin in his hands. “I can always ask her to put it on a tab, she knows I’ll come back and pay” Elivar shook her head, “This is so embarrassing, why did you say you would pay and then not have enough, I agree with Invar let’s go” the two girls glared at Haruki. “Fine” He hung his head in defeat. “Alright we wait for her to go to the back to grab the next order and leave.”

The kids left in a hurry, running down the nearest alley, jumped a fence and round another corner before they stopped. “Whoo that was close, lets go do something else.” Invar leaned against the cool brick wall. “Like what?” Elivar crossed her arms, leaning next to her sister on the wall. “There’s an arcade down the road, it has a bunch of fun games and we can win prizes” The girls eyes sparkled, “Well lead the way.” They entered the arcade, the two girls haven’t been to one before. Invar jumped up and down, “This place is so cool” She ran off through the crowd. “Don’t mind her, shes crazy” Elivar walked next to Haruki, “So I’ve noticed” It didn’t take long for Invar to find the two again, grabbing their arms and pulling them out of the arcade. An angry manager running after her yelling for her to get back there. “Shit sis what did you do?” “Explain later just run”

“Remind me never to take a job with the two of you again, I’m going home.” Haruki started to walk away from the two girls. “You can’t go, yer gonna tattle on us!” Invar grabbed his arm snatching him back into the shadow of the building they were hiding behind. “Yeah I am, y'all are going to get me in a lot of trouble with my mom and dad, not to mention the guild, they won’t let me take another solo job for months if at all after this” Haruki ripped his arm out of her grasp. Elivar tried to intervene, but it was too late, Invar punched the boy in the face, causing him to fall backwards. “Invar what the hell stop, he’s our friend” Invar wasted no time jumping on him, punching the boy. Elivar pulled on her sister trying to get her off of the him, but she was much stronger. Invar turned and socked her sister for trying to stop her. “He’s going to tell on us” Elivar held her face where she was hit “No need to tell on us now when he looks like that” She pointed to the boy lying unconscious on the ground. “Shit what do we do?” Invar slumped on the ground. “Stay here, I’ll take him to the hospital” Elivar scooped him up and sunk into the shadows. It wasn’t long before she returned, “Alright, I say we head to the train station and go home, Lily will eventually find us, we just tell him we got seperated and though the station would be the best place to go” She grabbed her sister and headed for the train station, across town. 

“There they are!” A man shouted. The girls looked in the direction of the yelling man to see he was pointing to the two of them. “Shit they found us, run” Invar took off in one direction and Elivar the other. They didn’t get far and were surrounded quickly. Elivar, still drained for using her shadow magic earlier was easily cuffed and transported to the guild, Invar wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Using her iron dragon slayer magic she took out half the men that came to apprehend her, but there were too many of them and she was overpowered when she started to run out of magic energy. “Let me go assholes” she yelled as she was transported to the guild, appearing next to her sister in front of the Blue Pegasus guild master. 

_End flashback_

“Gajeel I really don’t agree with sending them off to the council” Levy sat across from him in the train. “I’m not discussing this while trying to keep my lunch down, let’s just get there and find out what they did and then we will decide” Gajeel crossed his arms and closed his eyes, it was going to be a long train ride. 

Lily arrived at the guildhall to find the girls in magic disabling cuffs. He raked a paw across his face and walked up to the master. “What did they do this time?” He gave the two a disapproving look before turning his attention back to the master. “They stole food, destroyed an entire section of an arcade…” “Invar what the hell!” “Shut up you two! as I was saying, they destroyed part of an arcade and assaulted Haruki, he is currently in the hospital!” Bob’s face was red, as he was yelling at the small exceed. “Have you contacted Fairy Tail?” “I have, their parents are on the way here. Until then they will sit in the local jail as for you, I’m very disappointed that you would let these two hooligans out of your sight, now leave my guild at once.” Lily bowed to the master before turning to scowl at the two girls. “Lil…” Elivar started to say “Don’t, I don’t even want to hear it, I’ve very disappointed in you two.” Lily made his way out of the guild, deciding he would wait for Gajeel and Levy at the station. 

It was dark when the train pulled into the station. Gajeel and Levy were greeted and briefed by Lily as they walked to the guild hall. “Master Bob, please accept my deepest apologies for my children, we thought they have grown past this but it seems as though we were mistaken.” “Yes, you were. Your children's’ lack of respect and morals is very concerning. Please reevaluate their upbringing before we end up with two of him” He pointed to the tall dark haired man standing behind Levy. “Gajeel isn’t like that anymore” she pleaded to the man. “Yes, reformed by Makarov, but still his genes run deep in those two” Gajeel gave a disapproving snort, to which Levy’s elbow connected with his ribs. “We will take your suggestion to heart, sorry once again” They turned to leave the guildhall. 

“It’s too late to do anything tonight Levy they will have to sit in the cell until morning.” Levy covered her face, muffling her sobs. “Where did we go wrong with them Gajeel?” He wrapped his arms around the small woman. “We didn’t Lev sometimes kids just have to learn the hard way.” She sniffled looking up at him. “Look I know you ain't gonna like it but I think we should let them go to the council, you heard the same as me, they beat their partner up. We can’t let that slide” Lily nodded in agreement with Gajeel. “You too Lily?” She looked at the small exceed heartbroken. “It’s the only way they will learn Levy” She scooped him into her arms, cuddling her face into his fur. “Ok if you two think it’s for the best, we will let the council deal with it.”

The next morning the three of them went down to the police station. “Good morning, may I help you?” A young man asked at the front desk. “Yes we’re the Redfox’s” The man looked at them in horror. “Ah yes right this way, the captain will want to speak with you. “Mr. Redfox, Mrs. Redfox come in” A large white haired man held the door for them as he motioned them to take a seat. “This is the first time I’ve met an exceed, you are?” The man held out his hand to Lily. “Panther Lily” He said, shaking the man’s hand firmly. “Ah nice to meet you, now down to business. We had to seperate the children last night, they were fighting awful bad” No surprise there for the parents “Elivar seems to be the more level headed one of the pair, you may talk with her first, the other however is in a solitary cell and I hate to have to tell a parent this especially with such a young child but we had to restrain her she was very violent” Levy used all her strength not to breakdown, Gajeel held her hand firmly, reassuring her that things will be ok. “Would you like to see Elivar now?” The two nodded and the man lead them back to an interrogation room. 

“Mom, pop!” Elivar cried as she was lead into the room. Gajeel was leaning up against one of the walls, restraining himself from losing his temper in a place crawling in the fuzz. “Elivar Rose Redfox!” Levy scolded her. Using her full name was never a good sign. “You have two seconds to tell me what the hell you were thinking before I lose my shit and let your father handle you!” Elivar sat down heavily in the hard cold chair across from her parents and uncle. “I was part of the dine and dash” She hung her head in shame. “But the arcade was all Invar, me and Haruki were playing a game when it all went to hell, honest. Then Haruki was going to tattle on us and Invar tried to stop him from leaving.” She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. “I liked him, he was my friend and she beat him up mom” She looked up at Levy, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. “I tried to stop her but she hit me too” Gajeel who was listening with his eyes closed the whole time, looked down at his daughter, her right eye was swollen and bruised. “See Levy all the more reason to let the council handle this” Elivar’s eyes went wide with shock. “Please, I don’t want to stay in jail, I’ll do anything!” She sobbed. “We will talk about your punishment later young lady.” Levy’s voice was darker than anything she had ever heard before. “Right, we have to go check in with Invar” The guard led Elivar out of the room and back to her holding cell.

Lily stayed behind in the lobby while the captain lead Gajeel and Levy to a large glass window. There they stood, watching Invar thrash around a small padded room. Levy was no longer able to hold back her tears and sobbed uncontrollably into Gajeel’s chest. Both parents were heartbroken to see their child in such a state. “The council is the best option for her, they have better resources to deal with this than we do Lev.” He hugged her closer. “I know, it’s just so hard to send her away” Just then Invar rammed the glass in front of them, making Levy jump back. Invar couldn’t see them, the glass was a two way mirror, she could only see her own red iris’ staring back at her. “Let me out of this fucking box you bastards!” she yelled. Gajeel lead Levy back down the hall to the lobby to meet back up with Lily. “How bad was it?” Lily looked at Levy and Gajeel, both of their faces frowning. “Bad” was all Gajeel said. He left the two in the lobby, to walk back into the captain's office. “What is Gajeel doing?” Lily looked over at her concerned. “We’re only taking Elivar home, Invar will have to go to the council. Elivar wasn’t involved in hurting the boy so she’s free to go. Invar, I’m not sure what they will do with her” Gajeel reappeared with the captain in tow, “Alright all the paperwork is finished you may take Elivar home. I do suggest that she works on her behaviour more though, we don’t want to have any more trouble out of her” Gajeel assured him that it would not happen again, as a guard brought out the young mage. 

They left the station with Elivar still in cuffs. “Wait where is Invar we can’t leave her here” She turned to go back into the police station. “No, she has to stay, she assaulted someone and she will have to face the consequences of that” Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder. “I know it will be hard without her, but this will be a good thing you will see” Levy gave the girl a fake smile hoping it would pass for a real one. “But” Elivar sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing. “Come on let’s get back home. Lucy is probably having a hell of a time with the boys. Silver should be getting back from her mission too and doesn’t know where we went.” Gajeel and Lily walked ahead of the two women. “Mom can I visit Haruki before we leave, I-I want to make sure he is ok” Elivar whispered to Levy. Gajeel looked over his shoulder at Levy, giving her a small nod. “I’ll meet you at the station” He waved over his shoulder and continued with Lily to the train.   
“He’s in room eight, down the hall to the left, first door on the right” The nurse pointed the two down the hall. Elivar knocked quietly on the door. “I’ll wait out here, go apologize and everything should be fine” Levy encouraged. “Come in” the boy’s voice came from behind the door, she opened it slowly peeking her head in. “May I come in?” She asked, looking down at the ground. “Yeah I guess so” He sat up in bed. Elivar looked over the boy, his head was wrapped in bandages and covered half of his face, she let out a sigh. “I’m so sorry Haruki, I-I didn’t know she was going to go so far, I tried to stop her.” Tears ran down her face. “Yeah I know, my mom told me. Thank you for getting her off of me, I have a skull fracture and a broken eye socket but I’ll be outta here in no time” He gave her a small smile. “I hope we can still be friends, I did have fun working with you” Levy was listening to the two from the door, smiling when she heard the boy said that they could still be friends. “Awesome, when yer all better maybe I can have my mom or dad bring me out here and we can go to another arcade, we still didn’t find out who won the game we were playing” he chuckled, “Yeah that would be nice” “Ok, well I have to go now, I’ll probably be grounded for a while but I’ll write you” she smiled saying goodbye. Levy beamed proudly at her daughter when she left the room. “Don’t even mom, I swear yer worse than Mira.” “What I didn’t say anything, your father is going to have a cow” Levy laughed as they walked out. “Mom stop, don’t tell him anything!” 

The train ride was nice and quiet, Gajeel and Elivar both passed out from motion sickness and Lily asleep on Levy’s lap, she read quietly until they reached Magnolia. “I have to go talk to Gramps, pick up the kids and go home, I’ll be there soon.” Gajeel left Levy at the station to go to the guild hall. He knocked on Makarov’s door “Come in” he stepped into the small man’s office. “Ah Gajeel my boy, Bob just informed me about your visit. Please sit down” He motioned to the chair opposite of him. “I prefer to stand” He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “Very well then. I know it wasn’t easy to leave Invar there, but you are making the right choice, the council will help her, hopefully she will become a model citizen.” He scoffed at the man. “I guess so. I hope she forgives us for leaving her there.” “I’m sure in time she will. Now on to what punishment we should hand down to Elivar” 

Levy headed to Lucy’s house, Lily took Elivar home and to let Silver know what was going on with the twins. “Levy!” Lucy pulled the small bluenette into a crushing hug. “Sorry it took so long Lu, we got there too late to get them from the police station so we had to wait till morning. Were the kids good for you?” Lucy brought her inside. “They were great, the boys are fascinated with Ember, and Pewter helped out a lot. How are you doing, what happened?” Levy told Lucy everything, thanked her for watching the kids and left to go home, it had been a long stressful twenty-four hours. 

“I’m back” Gajeel called from the doorway. He kicked off his boots and went to find Levy. He went upstairs to find her curled up in bed napping with Pewter and the boys. He tucked the blanket around her and headed out to the back where Elivar was helping Silver with the garden. “Elivar I just got done talking to Gramps about yer punishment.” He sat down on the steps motioning for her to come sit. “No magic for a year, and you have to help fix the arcade and pay the money back for the meal you ran out on.” she sighed, no magic for a year was rough. “Also you will be doing yer and Invar’s chores until she comes home.” “Ok pop, I understand. Sorry for causing so much trouble” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Eh yer gonna learn one of these days, hopefully not like I did. It’s ok to make mistakes, it’s part of growing up but when you screw up yer gonna have to fix it ya know” He hugged her to his chest, rubbing a knuckle in to her head. “Now go start on them dishes, yer mother is napping so we are on dinner duty”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a two part story, I haven't decided what the council will do with Invar's behavior so I focused more on Elivar in this part. Haruki will be returning, I think he will become a regular later as the girls get older (Love interest?)


End file.
